nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario Bros. and Friends: When I Grow Up
Super Mario Bros. & Friends: When I Grow Up is a computer coloring game featuring the Mario brothers. The game was originally released around 1991 and updated in 1992. It was a game where players painted Mario and other Nintendo characters, like the Super Nintendo Entertainment System title, Mario Paint. It was designed for younger players. Gameplay In the game, you color in various pictures of Mario, Luigi or Peach doing various types of jobs. You have a palette of 16 colors, which can be mixed together to make a total of 256 colors. The player can print the picture, erase colors, quit the game, or undo an action with the icons on the top menu bar. You can only fully fill in each pre-determined area, and cannot draw new lines. The game is intended to teach younger players about various jobs. Jobs * Chef / Waitress ** Mario can be seen cooking some food in a pot, while Peach takes Link's order in the background. * Attorney / Judge ** Mario is an attorney, Peach is a judge, and Bowser is being questioned. * Race Car Driver / Mechanic ** Luigi and Mario drive a car, and what appears to be a Rocky Wrench is hiding under a manhole cover. * Scientist ** Dr. Mario holds up a test tube that emits smoke, and a Parabuzzy, Blue Virus, and Microgoomba appear in the room. * Travel Guide ** Link holds up a brochure, and has "Link Travel Agency" written on his shield. * Medical Doctor / Nurse ** Nurse Peach and Dr. Mario look at an X-Ray scan of a creature. * Astronomer ** Mario looks through a telescope at night, and a Lakitu flies in the sky. * Carpenter ** Mario is seen building houses, although the houses are falling apart. Mario has even put a nail through his shoe and nailed his saw to a board. * Ballet Dancer ** Peach is seen dancing, with two Toads dancing beside her. * Disc Jocky (Misspelled in-game) ** Mouser is seen playing a record, as Mario is seen cringing as he listens in the background. * Firefighter ** Mario and Luigi use a hose to spray water on a Fryguy. * Professional Athlete ** Peach plays tennis, Mario is a football player, and Luigi plays golf. * Computer Programmer ** Mario sits at a computer, while many different enemies come out of the computer screen. Among them, there are Goombas, Paragoombas, Microgoombas, and a Blue Virus. * Armed Forces Pilot ** Mario flies in a jet, which is possibly a reference to the Sky Pop, as two Koopalings shoot cannonballs at Mario from their airship. * Forest Ranger ** Mario is seen trying to stop a Fire Bro from lighting a bush on fire. * Farmer ** Mario stands next a farm field, which has Vegetables from Super Mario Bros. 2 in it, along with two Mushrooms and a Toad. * Marine Biologist ** Frog Mario swims among some Cheep-Cheeps, Jelectros, Bloopers, and Trouters. * Musical Conducter / Musician (Misspelled in-game) ** Ludwig von Koopa, Roy, Iggy, and Morton appear on a stage, with the latter three playing instruments and Ludwig conducting. * Plumber ** Mario and Luigi are surrounded by pipes, and one of them has a speech bubble with the word "Help!" coming out of it. * Fashion Designer ** Peach designs a dress, and her thought bubbles show the dress and a high-heel. * Zoo Keeper ** Mario offers an egg on a plate to Birdo, with Tryclyde in the background and a Nitpicker on Mario's head. * Construction Worker / Police Officer ** Mario directs traffic while a creature uses a jackhammer in the background. According to the picture's description, the creature's name is Bot. * Journalist ** Peach interviews Mario, who appears to have crashed the Sky Pop into a tree. * Teacher ** Luigi teaches a math class. * Homemaker ** Mario vacuums a house, while a Flame Chomp shoots fire at him, and a pot is burning in the background. Mario appears to be vacuuming up Iggy Koopa. * Barber / Postal Worker ** Mario cuts Luigi's hair, while Peach delivers mail to Mario. * Business Executive ** Bowser appears to be scolding Mario and Luigi. * Astronaut ** The picture shows Mario in space, with Tatanga in a spaceship. The scene is somewhat based on Space Land in Super Mario Land 2. * Pharmacist / Store Clerk ** Dr. Mario holds a vitamin, while Luigi runs the cash register. * Veterinarian ** Dr. Luigi examines Raccoon Mario, and a Ninji and a Tweeter can be seen behind Luigi. Category:Mario games Category:1991 video games Category:Computer games Category:Nintendo games